neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Chian
Chian is a minor character in Hyperdimension Neptunia. She is the owner of Passe, a small factory that develops everything from kitchenware to missiles, in Lastation. Profile Appearance She only appears as a silhouette in Hyperdimension Neptunia, but she is a female character from her appearance and voice. She appears to have short hair and a slim figure. She also appears to be wearing a top with long sleeves that are loose on the cuffs. Her true form was finally revealed in the remake of the first game, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. She has blue hair the same color of Nisa's and worn with a pair of goggles. While her eyes are bright gold and she has a bandage patch on the left cheek. Her outfit consists of a deep pink jacket with multiple pockets and buttons, a black tube top, and a white scarf. Personality Being the owner of a factory and working two jobs, Chian is a self-sufficient woman, but she has been high-strung since taking over the factory. She has developed a dislike for Avenir due to its growing monopolization over Lastation. She is strong-willed, and she aims to show Avenir off even when the Technology Expo is supposedly cancelled. Relationships Main Article: Chian/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Early History Since her father's death, Chian took over and has been running Passe, a small factory that develops everything from kitchenware to missiles, in Lastation. She had some help from Chevre, someone that had known her since birth, until Avenir made its inception in Lastation. The two were forced to abandon the factory until Chian went back to run it again but without Chevre's help this time since the man became committed into his own established shop. They still maintain a connection since Chian gets her supplies for Chevre's shop. Find The Key Fragments When Neptune, Compa, and IF arrive in Lastation to look for information regarding monsters and the Key Fragment, Chian enlists the trio into helping her take care of some monsters that are attacking Passe's carriages and trains. She eventually opens up to the trio and lets them stay in her home to get cozy. She explains that she has to work two jobs due to Avenir. After Neptune says that she wants to take down Avenir, Chian reveals them her plan to win the Technology Expo and use the moment to make some negotiations with Black Heart. At the same time, she asks the group to help her with taking care of some monsters to keep Passe in a steady progress at preparing for the Expo. Later, Chian reveals some details about Singe when Neptune explains how the man made Compa cry. She says that Singe was part of her school's alumni and that how he's against manual labor. Then she assigns the group about the job of retrieving some supplies from Chevre's shop. Before the trio could go, an announcement from Lastation's Basilicom coming from the radio announces that the Tech Expo is cancelled. This dispirited Chian, but she doesn't give up. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Quotes Main Article: Chian/Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Chian Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Lastation Residents Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters